Four Long Years
by weirdowriter
Summary: 12-year old Elsa yearns to see her little sister once again after four long years. One night, she decides to sneak out, only to find herself in much bigger trouble than she had anticipated. One-Shot. A little bit of fluff, Elsanna.
**So... This is my very first story for Disney's Frozen. I had much higher expectations for this story initially, but the result was um... not exactly what I wanted. I wanted to explore a little more about Elsa and Anna's childhood and I have a couple of story I'm still writing about their childhood and background, especially Elsa's because I feel that we've missed out a great part of that. If you like it, do leave a review and suggestions! Thanks!**

 **Four Long Years**

"Mama, Papa!" Twelve-year old Elsa shrieked in horror, surveying her damage. The entire wall had been frosted over, tiny icicles jutted out from beneath them as snowflakes suspended around her. Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks as she examined her trembling gloved hands. The loud patter of boots and heels a hall away did little to relieve her.

"Stay here, sweetie. Don't go!" Her mother's muffled voice came from behind the locked door.

"No! I need to go! Is Elsa okay?" A familiar voice which Elsa had always heard singing from behind the door cried out.

 _Anna! No, stay there. I don't want to hurt you again._ Elsa thought to herself, thoughts racing in her mind. The rapid knocks on the door brought Elsa back from her thoughts. She rushed to the door and unlocked it before opening it slightly. As her parents rushed in, she caught a glimpse of her little sister outside before slamming the door shut.

 _Oh Anna..._ Elsa thought to herself as she noticed how tall and beautiful her sister had grown for the past four years. She was clad in an olive green bodice and her hair was in two neat pigtails but her face reflected her anxiety. For that split second, she absorbed every image of her sister. Elsa felt tears spring to her eyes. _Oh how I wish to see you after long four years._

"Elsa! What happened?" Elsa turned around face her parents.

"I don't know! I was simply reading a book just now, then my hand just quivered and I shot out a blast!" Elsa was trembling, her back bodice and dark blue coat was stained with tears and her gloved hands clasped together protectively against her chest. "I'm scared!" She cried, almost whimpering. "It's getting stronger!" Ever since she gotten her first moon bleed, her powers had grown rapidly and spiralled out of control. Just the previous day, she had frosted her entire room and formed a ceiling of icicles, but it was very much unlike this incident, as her powers struck without warning.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down," her father reassured, taking a step towards her.

"No!" Elsa recoiled back in fear, holding her hands close to her chest. "Please." Her eyes pleading and fearful. "I don't want to hurt you." Her parents were clearly stunned by her response, but backed away slowly. "Just… Just give me some space," Elsa whimpered, opening the door slightly. Her parents hesitated, before heading towards the door. The king placed a comforting hand on his daughter's head, even though Elsa flinched. Elsa peered out the door as her parents took their leave.

A little redhead stood outside the door with hopeful eyes. "Elsa!" Her usual cheery voice was laden with anxiety. "Is everything alright?" Elsa blinked back her tears and shut the door. She sat with her back against the door, frozen tears trickled down her cheek.

"Elsa?" A small, timid voice cried out from outside the door. "Are you okay? I hear you crying from outside." Elsa couldn't help but smile. _She came!_

"I heard you're having troubles. You're afraid of something, aren't you? I know you won't reply me, but I want you to know that you don't have to. I love you." Elsa heard footsteps outside her door before her tears came. _Oh what I would give to see her again._

The grandfather clock chimed twelve times from several halls away. Pressing her ear against the door, Elsa made sure the hallways were completely silent. She slipped her gloves on gingerly and adjusted her coat. _One shot. No failure._ She braced herself and twisted the doorknob and peeked out.

The long empty hallway stretched in front of her and Elsa studied her surroundings carefully before taking a tentative step out of her floor. Memories came back in flashes. The shimmering suits of knight's armour and dangling chandelier with intricate crystals all seemed too familiar. She remembered playing dolls with her little sister along the halls and racing each other to their room when her frost had not bitten yet. Gerda would often find them sprawled on the carpeted floors, fast asleep beside each other. Elsa couldn't help but giggle to herself as she recalled the good ol' memories.

As she rounded the corner, a pink door came into view. Elsa slowly opened the door, ensuring the latch didn't click. The room was messy and untidy, with books and dolls shrewn all over and a mangled bicycle at a corner, but it was surprisingly cozy. And warm. Elsa scanned the room for a sleeping Anna.

"Elsa?" a soft voice asked from behind her. Els whipped around only to see a ginger-haired girl behind her clad in a nightgown, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Elsa stood stunned, but observed her sister. She had grown quite tall and had a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, slightly more prominent than hers. Her red hair was an untidy mop and she gave the most good-natured smile from below the locks of hair over her face. The nine year old In Elsa's eyes, Anna was more than pretty. She was her gorgeous sister. Elsa felt a smile on her own face too. But she spotted the streak of platinum blonde on Anna's hair and snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing? I thought you…you were asleep?" Elsa backed into a wall.

"Wait what? You speak?" Anna chirped. "You never spoke and I thought you were like… unable to or something." The redhead chuckled to herself before slurping down some hot chocolate. "I never make sense. But Elsa! You're here! I missed you so much! Why did you shut yourself in for the past four years?" The rapid-fire questions left Elsa pressed against the wall, unable to speak

"It… It doesn't matter. I-I have to go." Elsa slinked past Anna, clutching her gloved hands. :It's not safe."

Anna gave chase, much to Elsa's horror. "Why, Elsa, why? Are you alright? I heard you crying just now." Elsa sprinted down the hallway as quickly as she could. Fear was flushed on her pale skin and she felt cold tears on her cheeks. _Go away Anna. I don't want to lose you to the ice again._

Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, startling the older girl. Elsa jerked away in fear but was still held close to Anna. She never had hugs, kisses or physical contact in four years, after the gloves failed to assure her parents that physical contact was safe. Elsa was trembling harder than she ever had that day and rivulets of tears were streaming down her face. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel…_ Elsa chanted the familiar mantra in her head as she tried to suppress her powers but she could already feel the cold on her fingertips.

Thankfully, Anna did not noticed the sudden drop in the temperature around her. "I don't why you're so afraid Elsa." Anna dragged her sister closer to her, despite Elsa's attempts to squirm away. "I want want you to know you don't have to. I'll be right here to protect you." Elsa felt the cold slowly dissipate from her fingers as she listened to her sister's heartbeat. Anna held her under her chin gingerly."I love you, Elsa."

Tears flowed down Elsa's face again. "I really, _really_ do too," she croaked between sobs. "But I can't be the sister you want me to be."

They separated from the hug. "You already are, Elsa." With that, Anna unhooked the necklace on the neck, a pink opal dangling from it. It was the necklace both sisters got when Anna was born. "I want you to take this. To remember that I will always be there for you. And as a memory."

Elsa unhooked her turquoise one and handed it to her sister silently. After swapping necklaces, Elsa headed back to her room without looking back, though she knew that Anna was still standing there for no footsteps could be heard. Elsa entered her room and plodded into bed, slightly weary but her heart full of joy. Soon, she allowed herself to drift into darkness, with a pink opal in her hand.

Anna skipped into her sister's room cheerfully. Elsa who had just finished bathing and changing, was slowly wringing her hair dry. "So… any meetings after this?" She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"Yeah…" Elsa replied. "Kinda wears me out." She reached for the necklace on the dressing table and hooked it over her neck. Anna squinted at the silver chain, a pale pink opal dangling from it.

"Is that.." Anna reached for the turquoise necklace under bodice.

Elsa smiled warmly. "Yes. I kinda wanted to return it to you after the Thaw, but I figured out it was better to keep it this way. As a memory."

"Agreed."

 **End**

 **Yep! And that's it! Do hope you guys like it! If you guys want to read more of these kind of stories or have any request, do leave a review!**


End file.
